


Sweet Saké

by cestlavieminako



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Okita tries to keep Saito from being taken advantage of when his drink is spiked at a bar, and winds up with a lot more than he'd bargained for.





	

Before the man could put his arm around Saito’s shoulder, Okita’s hand shot out, closing around the stranger’s wrist and drawing the limb back like it was something offensive. “My my…I can’t leave you alone for two minutes, can I, Hajime-kun?”

“Hey, what gives?” the man began to protest, but one look from Okita made anything else he’d been about to say die in his throat. 

Okita dragged the man off the barstool, leaning in slightly to whisper, “I don’t know what you put in his drink, but you’d better think twice before doing it again. If anything happened to my friend…well, I’d sure be mad enough to make someone regret their decision to come in here tonight.” With that, he released the man’s wrist, taking some satisfaction in seeing him stumble. Suddenly, this stranger didn’t look so sure of himself. A good thing, Okita thought to himself. With luck, he would turn tail and not try anything else tonight.

Turning his attention back to a slightly confused-looking Saito, he chuckled. “Now might be a good time to get you home, Hajime-kun. Before whatever he slipped into your saké starts affecting you too much.”

Saito blinked once, unable to keep a look of surprise from flitting across his face. “What?”

“Man, you really ARE clueless sometimes.” Okita sighed, taking enough money out of his wallet to cover Saito’s drink, then reached out to touch his wrist.

The feeling of Okita’s fingers brushing against his skin made Saito suck in a startled breath, and he yanked his arm away.

Okita’s lips quirked upward, and he shook his head. “Oh? Don’t tell me it’s taking effect already? Or are you just being your usual bristly self?” With that, he reached out and poked Saito’s ribs.

A soft moan escaped Saito’s lips, and seconds later, he’d slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in shock.

“It’s strong, whatever it is. Come on, Hajime-kun…I’m not leaving you alone here. I’ll get you a cab, and go with you back to your apartment.” Seeing the look on Saito’s face, he chuckled. “I won’t go in unless you really want me to. Ah, Hajime-kun, your ears are going all red.”

“Shut up!” Saito barked.

“Just saying. But I’m serious…I want to make sure you get home safely. And you need to get there quickly so you can deal with whatever that was. Best case scenario, you’ll fall asleep quickly and have a great night’s sleep. Worst case…hmm…well, let’s just say, I hope you have some porn to watch.” With that, Okita waggled his eyebrows, his grin widening as he watched the flush creep further across Saito’s face.

Oh, this was FUN. Teasing Saito was normally his favorite thing to do, but this was better, somehow.

He frowned, noticing a thin sheen of sweat on Saito’s skin. He was breathing a bit more heavily now, too…

He stood abruptly. “Seriously, Hajime-kun. I’ll see you home. But we need to leave now.”

Saito looked like he wanted to argue, but after a moment, he finally got to his feet, looking much less steady than usual. 

Okita knew better than to try to help him; if that poke in the ribs had made Saito react the way he had, then actually touching him would be…not good. He kept close to his friend, mainly to keep everyone away from him. He didn’t care if he looked like a possessive boyfriend, if it kept strangers from trying to talk to Saito, or—even worse—touching him.

Once they were outside, Okita breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a cab parked at the curb, having just dropped off a small group of people. He and Saito quickly slid into the vehicle, and he gave the driver directions to Saito’s apartment complex.

As they started the drive, Okita realized he could hear Saito practically panting beside him. The flush across his face was an even deeper red, and he was slightly hunched over.

“Your friend isn’t sick, is he? I don’t want him barfing all over the backseat,” the driver piped up.

“He may have had a bit too much to drink,” Okita replied smoothly. “Best get him home as fast as you can.”

The man may have sped just a bit, but he got them safely to Saito’s building without incident. Okita paid him, adding a bit extra to the tip, before waiting for Saito to get out of the vehicle, following him a short distance behind to make sure he got inside safely. After that…he could call another cab, or just walk back to his own place. It didn’t matter much to him.

“You’re too close,” Saito weakly protested, and Okita shook himself free of his thoughts. He frowned, realizing he had to have been a good five feet or more away from Saito.

“Should I just wait at the bottom of the stairs, then?” Okita asked, unable to keep from smirking. “Or will that be too close as well?”

“Stairs?” Saito echoed, looking almost as if he had forgotten about that one small obstacle between him and reaching his apartment.

Without a second thought, Okita scooped Saito up in his arms, and started to make his way up the stairs.

“S-Souji! Put me down!” Saito protested. His voice shook with each word, and he couldn’t ignore the thrill that shot through his body. This was too much…

After what felt like an eternity, but had only been a minute at most, Okita set Saito on his feet once again, in front of his apartment door. “There you go. Better? Go on inside, then I’ll leave you alone.”

Saito merely stood there, looking almost confused.

“You DO have your keys, right, Hajime-kun?” His lips quirked up again. “Do I need to check your pockets for you?”

Saito’s mouth moved soundlessly, and Okita couldn’t resist taking a step closer, which made Saito stumble back until his back was pressed against the door to his apartment.

“Hmm…now, where could you be keeping them?” Okita asked in a singsong voice. His hands moved out, fingers brushing against the pockets of Saito’s jackets as he began the search. A soft expulsion of air from between Saito’s lips was all he heard. “No, nothing there. They must be in one of the pockets in your jeans.”

“Souji!” Saito yelped, as Okita’s hands moved past the jacket, moving over his hips and toward his thighs.

“Ah, I think I’ve found them,” Okita murmured, his fingers beginning to dip into one of Saito’s pockets.

A moan left Saito’s lips then, one that Okita never would have imagined coming from his lips. He took his time withdrawing the keys, feeling Saito’s body shiver uncontrollably from his touch. Even as he unlocked the door, Saito did not move…or perhaps, at this point, he couldn’t move. Perhaps each and every movement was too much for him.

Once the door was unlocked, Saito reached behind himself , turning the doorknob in a clumsy manner, and the door abruptly opened. Of course, he’d forgotten that he’d been leaning against its surface, and as it swung inward, he began to topple over. He yelped, his hand shooting out to try to steady himself, but all he succeeded in doing was grabbing Okita’s shirt, and dragging him down with him.

Okita winced as they hit the floor—though Saito has somewhat cushioned his fall, it had still been a bit jarring. “Ow…damn, Hajime-kun,” he grumbled, trying to push himself to his feet so he could at least close the door behind them.

Shaky fingers grabbed the front of Okita’s shirt, and he was dragged down once again until his lips rather clumsily met Saito’s. He couldn’t help making a small sound of surprise, which made Saito moan into the kiss, his tongue swiping insistently across Okita’s lips. Hands swept beneath Okita’s shirt, running across bare skin before pulling him closer.

Several minutes passed before the kiss was broken, both of them panting. “Hajime-kun…you need to stop,” Okita managed, his voice somewhat shaky.

“I can’t. Souji, please…I need…”

“You need to stop. You need to…I don’t know…go to bed. Ride out this drug, but you need to do it by yourself,” Okita protested, trying once again to get up. At least he’d managed to push the door closed with his foot; he didn’t want any of Saito’s neighbors catching him in this uncompromising position.

“You're the only thing I want to ride right now.”

Okita sucked in a startled breath at Saito’s hoarse admission. That…was not something he would have ever guessed he’d hear coming from Saito’s lips. Not when he was in his right mind, anyway, he reminded himself. 

“I am NOT doing anything like that with you, not when you’re like this. I’ll shove you into a cold shower, if that’s what it takes to get you to see reason.”

“Souji…” Saito began, then trailed off. His breathing was still labored, and he was definitely aroused, if the hardness poking against Okita’s thigh was any indication. 

The most frustrating part was that Okita could feel his own body responding to what was happening. Regardless, he wasn’t going to take advantage of Saito while he wasn’t in complete control of himself.

“Can’t you please just touch me?” Saito asked, his voice suddenly soft and almost embarrassed-sounding. 

“You make that sound so simple, Hajime-kun,” Okita murmured.

“Why can’t it be?” Saito demanded. He grabbed Okita’s wrist, guiding his hand up beneath his shirt, shivering at the sensation of slender fingers against his bare skin. “See? You’re doing it right now.”

A sound like a quickly-expelled growl left Okita’s lips, before they crashed against Saito’s once again. His fingers moved upward, tweaking one of Saito’s already hard nipples, the sound of a surprised moan echoing in the other man’s throat.

Once they finally parted, Okita tugged Saito to his feet. “You’re truly testing my resolve, Hajime-kun. I’m not going to be able to control myself if you keep behaving like this.”

Saito’s lips parted, but before he could reply, Okita placed a finger over them. “Take me to your bedroom, Hajime-kun. I’ll play with you for a little while.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A constant stream of Okita’s name escape from between kiss-swollen lips, until, with a sharp cry, Saito’s climax washed over him once again.

“S-Souji…”

“Hmm?” Okita’s tongue darted out to swipe across his fingers, and Saito felt the heat rising in his body once again. Okita noticed this, too, and chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re already finished.” He leaned in, running his tongue along the shell of Saito’s ear, hearing him whimper softly. “Didn’t I tell you? Once I saw you like this, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Saito shivered, his moans growing louder as Okita’s fingertips caressed his thighs. “Souji…god, please…give me more. Give me everything.”

Okita sighed softly; if only he could simply grant Saito’s request. Lord knew he wanted to. He wanted to bury himself in Saito’s body, wanted to hear his voice raised in absolute pleasure. But at the same time, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. If Saito had been in full control of himself…well, if that were the case, they would not have been like this, naked together on Saito’s futon.

Heated fingers clutched at Okita’s arms, dark eyes looking up at him pleadingly. “Please…even just your fingers. Souji, I need something in me, or I’m going to lose my mind!”

Okita groaned softly, feeling his cock grow even harder at Saito’s words.

“You want to, don’t you?” Saito continued, his fingers moving down to grasp Okita’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes, a rare smirk crossing his lips as a startled sound left the brunette’s lips. “Let me ride you, Souji. God, please…don’t make me keep begging for it.”

Barely giving Okita a moment to think, Saito moved to straddle him, rubbing lightly against Okita’s sensitive flesh.

“Damn it, Hajime-kun,” Okita gasped. He caught Saito by the hips, stilling him before he could try to lower himself onto his cock. Instead, he slowly ran his length along Saito’s backside, feeling the other man shiver at the sensation of being so close to being penetrated, but being denied.

He continued his ministrations, starting to move just a bit faster when Saito’s eyes lulled closed in pleasure. He kept a firm grip on Saito’s hips, as the other man would occasionally try to shift his weight in an attempt to bring Okita’s length inside his body. Every time he was denied, he would whimper so desperately, and the sound was close to driving Okita absolutely mad.

“Souji…” Saito groaned, his fingers digging into Okita’s forearms. God, he felt as though he were about to burst into flame, his body was so feverishly hot!

Seconds later, Okita groaned softly, and Saito couldn’t help but echo the cry as he came once again, his body shuddering from the force of it.

“You’re too much, Hajime-kun,” Okita chuckled, brushing Saito’s sweaty hair away from his eyes, delighting in the rosy flush that crept across his cheeks. 

Somehow, now Saito looked almost sated, and Okita drew him down to lay beside him. “You look like you need a bit of a break. Maybe that drug is finally wearing off.”

A small sound of affirmation was all Okita heard, and when he glanced at Saito, he chuckled upon seeing that he was fast asleep.

“I should head home…he’ll probably be fine now,” Okita thought to himself. But even so, he wondered if Saito would be all right once he woke. “Or I could just get dressed and go wait in the living room till he wakes up…then I can just make sure that’s he’s all right before I leave.”

But his tired eyes slid shut before he could follow through with his plan, and he too fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed before Okita started to wake. He heard a door quietly shut, then perhaps he’d nodded off once again, before he eventually heard the sound of a shower running. “Hajime-kun must be up,” he thought to himself, but he didn’t open his eyes just yet. 

What would happen when Saito came back into the room? Was he panicking, as Okita had predicted, scrubbing himself raw in the shower, thinking that they had crossed a line when that drug had been in his system?

Would it be better if he simply vanished right now, before Saito came back into the room? Should he feign sleeping? Or should he just wait for Saito to return so they could talk?

Before he could make a decision, he heard the door click open once again, and soft footfalls came nearer, until something settled beside Okita. Something that was warm and slightly damp, that moved closer to him, almost curled up beside him.

This was unexpected. Perhaps the drug still hadn’t left Saito entirely. Perhaps he’d just wanted to clean up; they had both wound up a bit messy, Okita had to admit.

Something tickled Okita’s neck, and it took him a moment to recognize it as the touch of Saito’s lips. Fingertips lightly grazed his hips, and Okita sighed softly.

“I know you’re awake, Souji.”

Okita finally opened his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “And you chose to do this instead of throwing me out? You must still be feeling the effect of that drug.”

“Not particularly. I took care of that before I came back in here.”

Okita raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Mmmhmm. And I think that got the last of everything out of my system.” Saito paused, then sighed. “But then why do I still feel this way?”

Not giving him an opportunity to speak, Saito moved closer, his eyes locked on Okita’s. “I bet you didn’t know that I have toys, did you, Souji?” A tiny smile flitted across his lips as he watched Okita’s reaction. “I was in that bathroom for nearly an hour, trying to calm myself down. Everything I used, I tried to pretend that it was actually you.”

As he spoke, Saito slowly moved until he was straddling Okita’sa hips, pleased that his words seemed to be having the desired effect on him. “I’m ready, Souji. Stop being so damn considerate and just fuck me already.”

With that, Saito shifted slightly, and began slowly lowering himself onto Okita’s cock. He heard him suck in a breath, then Okita’s hands shot up to grasp his waist. Surprisingly, though, Okita didn’t try to pull him away; rather, he held Saito in place as he thrust shallowly into him.

“Souji..?”

“Sorry…I know earlier you said you wanted to ride me,” Okita murmured, thrusting upward once again and dragging a soft gasp from Saito’s lips. “Later. Or right after this.” He tugged Saito down, holding him flush against his chest, as he continued moving, his nails digging lightly into Saito’s skin.

He had a point, Saito thought to himself, tangling his fingers in Okita’s hair and guiding him into a frenzied kiss.

They had all day. At some point, perhaps they would talk about all this, and try to figure out exactly what their relationship was.

Then Okita began moving faster, and any coherent thought was quickly chased from Saito’s mind.


End file.
